


My Hero

by laughingindistress



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Felix is all alone basically, Felix was drugged, Happy Ending, I'm bad with tags, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jisung is a hero and a good boy, M/M, Not really angst but angsty topics, Only referenced triggering things, Violence, it's a happy fic, turns into fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingindistress/pseuds/laughingindistress
Summary: Felix is a known party boy, and now that's all caught up to him. He needs saving, and he's lucky that short squirrel looking boy is there for him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little Jilix thing i wrote while I was high. I have not edited it or even reread it since i first typed it up, so bare with me. This does include topics such as rape, drugging, alcoholism, a v sad v alone Felix, and descriptions of blood and violence. I tried not to make it sad, and I don't think it is so yeah. I feel as if i tagged the tws correctly but if not pls let me know. enjoy!

It's 3 am, and Felix's head is  _ pounding.  _ He can't remember where he is, so going home is out of the picture, and so is pitching a ride. The street is completely empty, spare of a few speeding cars heading to God knows where at such an hour. The wind is loud in his ears, and he's wet because its raining, but his head is buzzing so much that he can't bring himself to care. It's cold, really cold. He looks down at himself, his eyes widening as much as they can when they're already half lidded and hazy. He sputters, slamming his back against the pole he was somehow seated in front of, the pain in his spine doing nothing but add to the dull ache all across his body. Felix was so disoriented, but he knew one thing. Well, maybe a few. 

He was intoxicated, he was sick, he was cold, he was naked, and he had just been raped. 

Now, it wasn't unusual for the party boy of Seoul to find himself in a situation where he was drunk off his ass and didn't know where the fuck he was, but at least he had his clothes on and his naked, somewhat lifeless body wasn't left on the street. It happened more often than not, really, and one of his few friends had to haul his ass home and make sure he didn't choke on his own vomit. Other times he'd wake up in a stranger's bed, much like now, fully naked, but those times he could actually put an address to his location. By the looks of it now, Felix was in the lot of an abandoned building, and he was not at all in any condition to stand up and find any identifying features. He didn't even have his fucking phone, so now here he was, sodomized against his will in some empty place, cold and wet in the middle of a fucking rainstorm, and all he could do was lay. Lay and hope to God that someone would stumble upon his body, or maybe pray to die so he wouldn't have to live the aftermath of all this. 

He couldn't even bring himself to care about the blood pooling beneath his bottom, probably because of the forceful intrusion, or even the fact that this didn't  _ feel _ like other times. Felix had never felt this bad after a night of drinking, and even if he had trouble, he could still fucking walk. Everything felt heavy. His eyelids drooped every time he tried to open them, his arms felt like cinder blocks that he couldn't pick up, and his legs? God, he didn't even feel like he had a bottom half. He wanted to feel worthless, pathetic, full of disgust for him and the world, but he couldn't. Not when his brain was working against him, barely able to form a proper fucking thought in all the time he's been sitting here. 

Felix waits. And he waits. And he waits for what seems like hours, but he wouldn't know if it had even been five minutes. Everything was slowed, like he was in some slow motion film. For all he knew it could've been  _ days _ , but he was sure it wasn't. Some hobo would've found him if it was, and he was sure they'd either get help or use him all over again. 

He was ready to give up, give into whatever drug was trying to pull him back towards unconscious. But maybe it wasn't a drug, maybe he  _ was _ drunk, and his stupid fucking intoxicated brain thought it would be so hot to fuck in some parking lot. Maybe this was all this fault, and now he's paying the price. His friends had told him to stop partying, to slow down and stay sober enough to walk straight and make somewhat coherent decisions, but he never listened. He didn't care, he wanted to have fun, but this? This wasn't fun. Suddenly, it wasn't fucking fun anymore, because now Felix was going to die like this. Pathetic. Worthless. Nasty, filth covered body will be on display by sunrise, his heart stopped and his body cold, but what would it matter? His funeral would only be filled with I told you so's and fake cries, the only people he's ever had, leaving his body to rot in the ground without any amount of grief. 

"Hey, are you okay?" 

A voice had come from somewhere around him, but Lord knows he isn't able to determine just where. It sounded close, almost as if this stranger was kneeling somewhere beside him. Felix, having literally nothing to lose, reached out the best he could. He felt around with his tiny hands, ignoring the stinging pain of glass in them as he tried to find this stranger. He needed help, he really did, and he didn't even care if this guy took him back to fuck him again, because at least then he'd have shelter. Everything  _ ached _ , but it bothered him so much that he couldn't even fucking feel it. He felt nothing. 

"Whoa, hey, slow down. You're bleeding, and oh my god, were you  _ raped?!  _ There's blood all by your…and you're…oh my god, okay, hang on. We're gonna get you to a hospital. It's gonna be okay, just hang in there. Stay awake for me." Felix felt the mysterious boy pick him up, the warm hands contrasting beautifully against his skin. Ice cold, he knew he was, but he was numb to any type of pain or sensation other than temperature and pressure. He was put in a car — he thinks — as his bare wet skin made terrible squeaking noises against what he assumed were leather seats. 

"You still with me? You still there? Hey, hey! Open your eyes, we're not far. Just hang in there." The voice was full of concern and panic, but Felix wasn't even aware of anything he was saying. He could process a little bit — something about staying awake — so he forced his eyes open the best he could. He could stay awake, he could. 

Until he couldn't, and his eyes fluttered shut, unconscious finally taking over. 

When Felix woke up, all the pain he didn't feel before he sure as hell felt now. Loud groans of agony left his lips. Okay, so the drugs had worn off, but God damn did everything hurt. His ass felt like it was on fire, and when he moved it was like he could feel the tearing done on his insides. Whoever did this, he was pretty sure it wasn't with a dick. Not to mention the deep ache in his abdomen, like he was stabbed but with no outside wounds. His legs were shaking where they lay flat in front of him, the icy feeling finally gone so he could actually feel his legs and feet. His hands were bandaged, because each time he tried to move them they felt covered in gauze and something like Vaseline. He still hadn't opened his eyes, and that was because he could feel the artificial light burning above him. 

"Turn it off…" He groaned out, lifting his arm carefully to shield is eyes. "The light…please…"

Who was he speaking to? He didn't know, but he hoped someone would hear him. 

"Wha-, oh shit! You're awake! Hang on, I'll get a nurse!" The voice was foreign, but there was a tinge of familiarity in it. Thankfully the light got shut off though, and the brunette boy finally forced his eyes open. 

"Who are you?" He squinted at the boy across the room, a total stranger. Felix knew damn well this wasn't any type amnesia. This had to be the boy that brought him here last night, but he still had no idea who the fuck he was. 

"O-Oh, ha, yeah! I'm Jisung. Han, Han Jisung. I found you in the parking lot while I was walking home and you were…well you were covered in blood, spit, cum, and rain, and you were still bleeding from a lot of places you shouldn't have been bleeding from..so I brought you here. You've been asleep for about two days now." The squirrel looking boy smiled sheepishly, like he was nervous, and fucking hell, was he blushing? All of this was weird, but it did sound accurate. Felix only nodded. 

"Thank you for saving me. Do you know what happened? Anything at all?" He hummed out, hissing when he shifted in bed. The blonde kid nodded quickly, rushing to sit beside him. 

"The doctors said you had been sodomized, and not with consent. They said it was with some sort of like…stick? Of some kind. Something sharp I guess, because it tore you up and that's why you were bleeding. You got a lot of cuts all over because of the glass in the parking lot — courtesy of the homeless — and some of them got infected because you were dirty. You did have semen on you so they're sending that to the police to figure out who raped you.. But yeah! I tried to call your family or something but nobody wanted to come…so I stayed with you."

"Oh my fucking god, you talk too much."

"Sorry."

Felix sighed, rubbing his temples. "It's fine. It's— you said your name is Jisung? Tell me about yourself."

"Well.."

* * *

And that's ultimately what led them here, six years to the date. Jisung held Felix tightly in his lap, nuzzling his face into the warmth of his back. 

"You know, I'm really glad you saved me that night.." Felix whispered, playing with his boyfriend's fingers. "We've come so far.."

Jisung smiled, turning Felix around so they were face to face. He reached up, cupping the freckled cheeks of the boy he loved most. " _ You've _ come so far baby, and I'm so proud of you. You sobered up, you learned to love yourself, you're going back to school. That's all on you." 

To which only Felix shook his head, "No sungie,  _ we _ did it, because I never could have done without you. I love you with all my heart." He sighed through his nose, leaning down until his forehead rested against his lovers. The latter couldn't help but grin, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"I love you too," He breathed, before closing the space between their lips. Felix smiled into the kiss, holding the boy as if he had the world in his hands. And he did, because Han Jisung saved his life, and he'd never love anything like he loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading! Pls leave kudos and comments, i love reading them <3


End file.
